halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle
Counter weapons: Sniper weapons (sniper rifle, Beam Rifle), carbine, SPNKr, and Fuel Rod Cannon. The plasma Rifle also ha the ability to slow the running speed of a target in Halo 1. while firing at them they would walk slightly slower. also grunts and jackels are "Not worthy" of the use of a plasma rifle. they are not ever givin the chance to use one. Lt.O'Brien 17:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) On halo 2 the level delta halo there is a jackal weilding a plasma rifle--Irving 18:12, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle New info from bungie straight from the Halo Story Bible. Here. --EliteSpartan AND WE INTEND TO KEEP IT THIS NAME. NO MORE RENAMING. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • BLACKROCK COMPANY • 03:04, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *No need to worry. I understand Halopedia articles are to be named by their official UNSC designation even if there is a more common nickname and the majority of people are unfamiliar with the official name. EliteSpartan My Talk 6 September 2007 Discovery of weapon by the Covenant Has anyone noticed how similar these are to those "constructors" that build/repair on the Halos and the Ark? Don't you think the Elites likely just found a still-running Forerunner facility on some planet, had their Engineers modify the constructors to Elite tastes (and remove the AI and flying ability, of course), and mass-produced them as plasma rifles? Mr Toad 04:22, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Plasma Rifle I definitely think it should be featured. Ghost elite 13:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I don't know if this page sould be a featured article; it doesn't have the visual representation. Holy Swordsman*User Talk 20:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but it is a very complete article, so I shall say feature feature feature [[User:Daniel 019|'Dan'iel' 019']] [[User talk:Daniel 019|'My Talk']] 01:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Underpowered on halo3 multiplayer This article makes no mention whatsoever on how little damage this weapon does to unshielded players compared to its predessors. It even says its more powerful under the halo 3 section! *The article DOES mention that this weapon makes very little damage to flesh. It says its more powerfull AGAINST shields Daniel 019 21:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Masers? In the trivia section, there is a mention that masers are used to generate plasma. Surely this is in conflict with the main article saying that it uses electric arcs to generate plasma? Where did that piece of information come from anyway? I didnt see it mentioned in any of the references. Diaboy 09:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) i would just like to say that the plasma rifle is a unique symbol of the trilogy and it is instantly recognisable by its look and sound. i love this gun it reminds me of when i first played halo 2 Images Can we please get some images from HALO: Combat Evolved? and some more from HALO 2? iam seriously sick of the obsession with HALO 3 and the overlooking of the other 2. its discrimination against those of us HALO fans who don't own an Xbox and have to make do with the slightly less awesome games available on PC. Gunnery Sergeant Maiar 12:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Strange Information In the last year or so, I've noticed that this run-on paragraph dwelling at the beginning of the article: The Plasma Rifle is powered by an ultra dense extreme high temperature superconducting matrix capacitor bank, grown using an unknown molecular deposition technique. The bolts are developed by manipulating a high voltage, low current spark. There are two elongated toroidal electromagnets above and below the spark gap electrodes within the weapon. These turn at high velocities in opposite directions to create interacting magnetic fields which force the ionic plasma in the spark into a toroidal shape which is in turn forced forward away from the electrodes. As long as these plasma toroid move above a certain velocity, the ions cannot recombine and hence blooming can not occur. The trigger is non-mechanical, it is a pressure pad that completes a circuit when a threshold is reached. The outer-shell of the weapon consists of boric and cobalt composite ceramic. While interesting, there is no citation or source for this information, and therefore it is likely something lifted out of some fan-fiction, pet theory, and rampant speculation. No publicly available piece of canonical information supports this, so the likelihood of this being false is high. Also, whoever wrote this has a poor understanding of the science involved; I can attest to this myself, for my own scientific literacy is laughable at best. From what I do know, plasma is essentially a highly diffused, charged, high-temperature gas. Even if there were rotating magnetic fields that pull and accelerate the plasma away from the electrodes and create a toroidal magnetic form, that magnetically-affected plasma is going to fly apart the instant it leaves the device. This is done via collisions with the atmosphere, thermal radiation, and most of all, wanting to equalize its pressure with the surrounding environment. So all that Covenant plasma weapons would be discharging would be useless, dangerous puffs of superheated gas that would only harm the weapon operator and the device. So in all, "plasma weapons" are an absurd and impossible concept, but that didn't stop Bungie from taking and applying one of the most tired and lame scifi tropes into their games, and the rest is history. Just from applying even a brief scientific eye upon Halo, everything falls apart, for it is clear that the true scientific literacy of Halo is a joke. But that's a topic for another day, not appropriate here. Given that there is no citation for the noted paragraphs, I recommend that it should be removed. --Exalted Obliteration 06:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Halo 1 vs Halo 2 On the Variations Between the Halo Games section, first sentence states: "The Plasma Rifle in Halo: Combat Evolved is far more powerful and accurate than its Halo 2 and Halo 3 counterparts." Yet on the third paragraph of the same section, it is stated: "In Halo 3, Plasma Rifles are made even more powerful than their Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2's counterparts, like most of the new weapons in Halo 3." So which is stronger? --Jeffrey3732 03:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC)